


Papa Wolf

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr Request - I was wondering could you do one where Scott maybe abopts a child werewolf and the pack also his mom meets her and she just gets spoiled by everyone maybe she falls asleep during a pack meeting and calls him Daddy?





	Papa Wolf

Stiles had his bat raised, ready to attack the wolf invading his pack’s territory. He rounded the tree the rustling was coming from, and stopped mid swing.

“Hoooly… Scott! Come here!” he shouted, never taking his eyes off the target. “Hey little one,” he cooed. “What are you doing out here alone?”

“Mama,” you sniffled. “She say we play hide an’ seek.”

“Ok,” he nodded. “So she’s not far then?”

“Sh-she drive awaaaay,” you sobbed, accepting the hug Stiles offered.

Scott ran over, skidding to a stop when he saw you. “What’s going on?”

Stiles pulled away and dried your tears. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, I’m Stiles and that’s my friend Scott. Here.” He picked the bat off the ground and gave it to you. “Play with that, but stay right here, ok?”

When you nodded, he grabbed Scott and dragged him away enough where you hopefully wouldn’t hear him. “She the wolf you smelled?”

“Yeah, but I don’t get it, where are her parents?” Scott sniffed the air, his frown deepening. “I don’t smell anyone else.”

“Uh, she basically said her mom ditched her here.”

“What? Why?” Stiles only shrugged. “We gotta take her to the police station.”

“Woah, no. No no no no no, we can’t do that?” he rushed, holding Scott’s arm.

“Why not?”

Stile scoffed, “One, because what if she goes all wolfy at the station? They’ll start finding answers to those things that never made sense in the past. And two, what if they give her back to her mom, and she just leaves her somewhere else, huh? Somewhere someone not so friendly will find her.”

Scott looked past Stiles, seeing you spin yourself around the bat, chuckling when you lost your balance trying to walk. “What do you think we should do, then?”

“Take her home. Raise her as our own little wolf baby,” he grinned.

Scott tried to shut that down, but as crazy as the idea sounded, there really wasn’t another option.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

At Scott’s, they had sat you down in front of the tv as Melissa stared slack jawed at their bringing a child into her home.

Bits of their conversation came and went, but you were too preoccupied with the cartoons to want to listen. After a little while, Stiles brought you a plate with pizza and chips, along with a bottle of water. He pretended to watch the show, but his attention was on how quick you were shoving the food in your mouth. He hadn’t realized you must not have eaten at all in the days Scott had been saying there a was a strange scent in the woods. He quickly made his way to the kitchen where Scott and Melissa were arguing.

“Hey, have you heard about any kids going missing?” he asked Melissa. “They usually call into hospitals for that, too, right?”

“They do. As far as I know, there haven’t been any.”

“No calls to the police either. Scott, when was the first time you smelled her?”

“Wednesday.”

“Right. It’s Saturday. She’s been out there three, maybe four days and no one’s reported her missing.” Stiles waited for it to sink in. When he saw Melissa’s expression change to one of sorrow, he took his leave, grabbing some more food for you before joining you on the couch again.

When you finished your second helping, Melissa asked if you were tired. You nodded, and she led you upstairs where she helped you bathe and looked you over for injuries before giving you one of Scott’s shirts to sleep in. She tucked you in and took your clothes to wash so you’d have something to wear the following day.

In the morning, you were woken by the sound of chatter and a lot of intense smells. You tried to sneak downstairs for a peek, but you were spotted by a tall man with an angry face. His strong scent nearly made you buckle under its weight, and his expression softened when a small whine escaped your lips.

“It’s alright,” he soothed. “You’re safe.”

The sudden wave of comfort was overwhelming, and you smiled serenely at the man before searching the room for Scott.

“There she is!” Stiles called. “Come to the kitchen, Daddy Scott’s making breakfast.”

“Did you just call me ‘Daddy’?” Scott called from the kitchen.

You could feel the amusement in the others and giggled. Scott caught it, and grinned at the sound. He gestured for you to sit and placed a plate of waffles in front of you before introducing everyone. Though you weren’t afraid of the angry looking Derek, you didn’t really like the way he kept staring at you. You took your plate and hopped off your seat, moving closer to Scott at the toaster to resume your meal.

“You’re scaring her!” Stiles scolded Derek.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’m just trying to gather any information I can!”

“Go on then.”

“Other than you two idiots, I don’t smell a male. She was raised by a single mom.”

It was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes. “You could’ve just asked her. Baby Wolf, do you have a daddy?”

Chewing a mouthful of waffle, you turned toward Scott and pointed, bringing snorts and snickers from everyone in the kitchen.

Stiles turned back, glaring at a pleased Derek.

“What use is that information?” Allison asked before Stiles could pick a fight.

“It tells us her father was likely the one she got it from. When she started showing signs, her mom didn’t know what was going on.”

“So you think she just panicked and left her?”

Derek walked over to you and kneeled, looking you in the eye. “Y/N? Do you smell what makes me and Scott different?”

You nodded, swallowing the bit of food in your mouth. “You smell like trees, an’ strong, an’ ummm, wind?”

“Ok, good. Does anyone else smell different?” Your eyes scanned the kitchen, landing on Isaac. Derek followed your gaze and smiled. “Good job. Now tell me, did your mom have the smell?”

Your eyes began to water at the mention of your mother.

“Good going, Derek,” Stiles grumbled.

Choking back a sob, you shook your head. Allison quickly pulled you into her arms, comforting you as best she could.

Once you’d calmed and everyone finished their breakfast, Lydia decided to help you feel better by taking you shopping. Scott and Derek opted out, but the others went along, insisting they knew what would make you happiest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Scott! Y/N!” Melissa called as she walked through the door. “I’m home!”

“In here!”

She walked into the kitchen to find you digging into a large bowl of mac and cheese. “You cooked?” she asked, impressed when he set a plate down for her.

“Yeah.” He noticed she held something behind her back, and tried to look around her to see. “What’s that?”

“Oh, I got a present for Y/n.” She smiled when your eyes lit up with excitement. She pulled out a teddy bear that she’d gotten from the hospital’s gift shop. “Do you like it?”

“Uh huh! Thank you!” You held it close, liking the softness of the fur against your cheek.

Melissa began to eat, and Scott joined soon after. After telling her about your shopping trip, they decided the next step was to have Deaton give you a checkup since they couldn’t take you to an actual doctor. You weren’t paying much attention, having grown tired after your busy day.

“Ready for bed?” Scott asked, taking your bowl over to the sink.

“Yeah.” He picked you up, and after saying goodnight to Melissa, he took you upstairs to your room and tucked you into bed. “Night, Daddy,” you yawned, hugging your bear close.

He was about to correct you, but stopped himself, surprised at the realization he didn’t want to. Chuckling to himself, he got to his feet and made his way to the door and reached for the light switch. “Good night, Y/N.”

* * * * * * * * *

It had gone well at the vet’s, and aside from being a little malnourished, you were perfectly healthy. Now all they had to do was figure out to help you control your wolf.

“It’s different, isn’t it? Being born instead of turned? You’re the only one who can help,” Scott pleaded.

“Fine,” Derek sighed in annoyance. “I’ll teach her. But you’re coming, too. I’m not going to babysit every full moon until she can control it. Once you learn the basics, you take over her training under my supervision.” His eyes shifted to your figure, sprawled across his lap. “And keep it down. She’s asleep… on me… again.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and got up, reaching out to move you off him. Derek growled as he flashed his red eyes at him, sending the boy stumbling back.

“You know, for all the complaining you do-”

“You’ll wake her,” he hissed. “And I’ll knock your head off if you do.”

Scott looked around at the others hiding their smirks as they watched Derek’s hand gently stroking your hair, all knowing he really wasn’t bothered at all. “Thank you, Derek,” he smiled down at you. “That’s more than fair.”

* * *

 


End file.
